ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Raven Combine
Overview The Raven Combine (R.C), often simply referred to as The Combine, is a paramilitary organization exclusively comprised of greedy mercenary professionals. It is well known for it's use of advanced, state of the art post-nuclear technology and it's vast accumulated wealth. Powerful factions refer too it as a private military company of considerable resolve. It's frequently outspoken and cocky members say the Combine is just: "a unification of damn good soldiers-for-hire with the damn good hardware to amass s damn lotta caps". Postulated by some however, and contrary to what it's mercenaries have to say, it has ulterior motives stemming deeper than the simple pursuit of wealth. This is due to it's curiously permanent loyalty to specific, particularly wealthy and resourceful groups and individuals it is or has been employed by, and their being barely tolerant of or outright hostile to groups (or families of targeted individuals) at odds with those whom they are financed by or overtly compete with them in their market of expertise. Sometimes scrutinized by idealistic individuals for it's questionable methods, such as it's occasional use of pre-war chemical weapon stockpiles found in Florida, never being on record as taking prisoners, and general hostility toward ghouls and super mutants. Despite this, it's growth has never ceased because of it's effort to choose and maintain positive relationships with the most wealthy and successful in a given area. It is known to have dealings in, and members consolidated throughout almost all of the Eastern Commonwealths in some small manner, and in others for large efforts and business expansion goals. The Raven Combine is headquartered in it's hometown and birthplace of Miami, Florida from within the Gulf Commonwealth where it's influence is considered largest and it's reputation the most (in)famous. It is typically hired mostly for it's somewhat unique and trademark long-term security service: offering protection to an individual, their families, and even entire settlements and it's caravaneers. The Combine is even capable of performing limited amounts of surveillance and spying, carrying out assassination or wet-work, bullying and intimidating whomsoever a client chooses and even extorting someone or something are all on the table so long as the caps (and a good amount of them) are on the table as well. They fetch the highest prices of any given job opportunity because as it's members recite as a sort of motto or calling card: "talking to the best means you're gonna pay the best what's coming to them to get the best doing what they do the best"... in the Great Midwestern Commonwealth. A fairly common sight to be had in the region all throughout the 2290's.]] Humble origins & arrogant future Ultimately the brainchild of a charismatic but ruthlessly bold and audacious young immigrant named Maximillian Gomez, the Commissar (commander/leader) of the Raven Combine, Gomez unified the vast majority of soldiers-for-hire in the Crumbly Sunshine (post-nuclear nickname of Miami, Florida) slowly but surely into one highly organized identity by slowly making a name for himself and his new small group of loyal followers as the 'Raven Company'. As their reputation grew slowly but surely overtime, so did their resolve and overall competence... as did their pride and self-confidence as a result, ultimately proving to be one of their greatest strengths and most dire weakness. Their expertise in the mercenary field drew many others to the growing collection, although it is rumored Gomez had much of his competition persecuted. As they offered more and more security services, which had proven to be the most profitable of ventures, this began permanent relationships with their employers whom spread the word about the rendered services and the quality of said service. Soon, the then dubbed Raven Company, became a Combine... and a lot of people that had hungered to join them were now outright turned down in favor of only the most elite and seasoned of mercenaries... it's widespread reputation resulting in it's pride swelling. Although their influence is spreading consistently across the Eastern Commonwealths, their fame (or rather, infamy) has attracted groups such as the Brotherhood of Steel (not only the Capital Wasteland BoS, but the Midwestern BoS) whom are naturally angered by their deployment of advanced technology and weaponry. After their deployment of pre-war chemical weaponry on an entire settlement just to eliminate a group of holed up Raiders killing a wealthy traders passing caravans, the DC Brotherhood became fed up, and refused to tolerate them further, dubbing them as little different than the much smaller but notable Talon Company whom has an even worse reputation. Instigating a lasting, grudging conflict between the two organizations, some in the Brotherhood go so far in their distaste of them to claim that the Raven Combine is somehow influenced by, or someway related to the Enclave because of it's seemingly unlimited access to types of weapons technology highly resembling Enclave weaponry. Although this is dismissed by the higher-ups of the Brotherhood as being irrational or paranoid, it has been said that truth is stranger than fiction... Business expansion & guerilla war with the militant mutant horde (W.I.P. More to come... eventually!) Roster A notable chunk (roughly 45%) of it's members were refuges from what was the country of Cuba whom grouped together for cooperatively mutual survival in the inhospitable ecosystem of the Wet Wasteland (what was Florida). Despite originally having difficulty integrating with post-nuclear American culture, most quickly picked up on the norms of most from the rest of it's members, such as learning the English language. A minority of the membership of Raven Combine have yet to switch languages, but they are assigned together so as to avoid confusion. Soundtracks for immersion Category:Combine Category:Faction